


Sunrise

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: This lake cabin was probably the nicest place they stayed in for months. Scully woke up early, wrapped herself in a blanket and went downstairs from her mezzanine bedroom.





	Sunrise

This lake cabin was probably the nicest place they stayed in for months. Scully woke up early, wrapped herself in a blanket and went downstairs from her mezzanine bedroom. She saw Mulder standing outside, leaning against the deck railing, watching the lake reflecting the gold sunrise. 

This could be their first morning together, she could be standing there in front of him, her back to his front, remembering his hands and the feeling of him inside her, the frantic thrusts, palms twined, her name breathed like a spell in her ear, an atheist’s prayer… Or they could be sharing their first coffee in bed, his arms around her instead of this blanket, the view from the bed was equally stunning.  
They could've, if she hadn't pushed him away in anger. He knew about the ova, and he didn't tell her. Held her unborn children in his hands and kept them from her. Now when the anger was gone, she knows he did it because he cared about her, but still she couldn't face him, not after words that been shouted. 

Mulder looked back over his shoulder to the house, but all he saw was the view reflected in dark windows, majestic mountains, orange clouds and glass smooth surface of the water.  
He can’t see her, but he smiles, the file folder dangling from his hand. Mulder didn’t pick this case, he was openly against it, but orders were orders, and he tried to solve it as quick as possible. He didn’t sleep lately. 

He was waiting, and she knew that it took just one step for him to catch and forgive her. But Scully's adamant, she wants him to take that step this time, no matter the blame or who started the argument.  
The thought had been following her around lately, she wants him to touch her, yet when he pulls her away from the bodies of children and the gruesome crime scene, his hand on her back feels like red hot iron. She’s a trained agent, a professional, a doctor. She wants to be that tough chick she used to be, but his touch defies it, he touches a woman when he should be touching his partner. Mulder is touch and there’s knowledge in it, a reminder that makes her feel the pain tenfold, because she knows something he doesn't.  
Somehow, in her mind, her children were always by him. His eyes, his lips, her nose and chin. That child could be sleeping in the third room of this cabin, now empty. Her last chance is waiting for evaluation at a renowned clinic and Mulder knows this too. His touch is hope, all she has to do is hold on to it. 

He came to her last night, when he thought she was asleep, tucked her in, sat on the floor by her bed, silent and warm and distant, the shield of her sanity. She couldn’t have him, so she wished he’d just leave. She felt alone in a way that their bond couldn't fix. One step chasm yawning between them, not just friends anymore, not yet lovers either. The unanswered question between them throwing them off balance.  
She needs him strong again, so she can draw from it, to follow him with one hand on his shoulder because their path is narrow and the light's always dim. They know the way but together they'll get there safely. 

He smiles behind the glass, his thoughts back to earthly maters. As he walks back to the house the orange light frames him; the doors roll aside and cold air rushes in.  
“Good morning, coffee?” He asks warmly, stepping in.  
She smiles, nods, welcoming a first good morning in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to ["Between Us"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7981435) Because if I wrote why he said yes, I should also write why she asked in the first place.


End file.
